


The Friendship Bracelet

by chaeturtle_x



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bracelets, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, High School, Love Potion/Spell, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2020-04-07 02:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19075543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaeturtle_x/pseuds/chaeturtle_x
Summary: Minho gives a friendship bracelet to Jisung that is charmed to make the receiver fall in love with the person that presented the bracelet to them. // THIS BOOK INVOLVES SMUT - ONLY READ IF YOU'RE COMFORTABLE WITH SMUT.





	1. Chapter 1

**Minho's POV**

"Minho?"

I snapped out of my thoughts as I blinked up at Felix who was waving his hands in front of my face.

"Hmm?" I hummed in response, feeling slightly annoyed that he interrupted my fantasy of kissing my crush.

"I asked if you were coming to Jisung's house tonight?"

I bit my lip. "I shouldn't-"

"Come on Minho! Stop missing out on chances to get closer to him. I know you were daydreaming about him." he smirked.

I glared at him. "Was not."

"Don't you remember what happened with Changbin and I? I liked him and he liked me but neither of us knew so we avoided each other... until one day I blurted my confession to him and now we've been together for almost a year!"

"Lucky you." I muttered. "But I'm pretty sure he doesn't like me."

"Come onnn." he whined.

"Fine! I'll come." I said just to shut him up.

He bounced on the spot in excitement. "Nice! We'll be playing truth or dare by the way, thought I'd let you know."

"Wha- FELIX!" I yelled after him as he ran out the classroom.

"That kid." I sighed and laid my head on my hands.

A minute later I felt someone tapping on my shoulder. I ignored them and continued where I'd left off in my daydream. However they kept on tapping until I felt myself snap and I smacked their hand away.

"Piss of Feli-" I lifted my head and immediately stood up, knocking over my chair.

I was standing face to face with the person in my fantasy.

I had just smacked away Jisung's hand. The person who I'd always wanted to touch,  _I'd just smacked his hand away._

"Fu- fuck sorry Jisung, I er- didn't know it was you... did you need something?"

"I was just going to ask you if you had made up your mind about tonight?" his eyes were wide, probably shocked at my reaction to being tapped on the shoulder.

I picked up my chair and saw Felix grinning from the doorway out the corner of my eye.

"Yeah I'll come." I told him, trying to suppress my excitement by putting on a neutral expression.

I swear I saw his eyes light up for a split second before they went back to normal. "Great, everyone has agreed to meet by the gates after school."

I nodded. "I'll meet you all there then."

He placed his hand on my arm, causing fireworks to explode inside me. "I'm so glad you're coming Min, it's been so long since we hung out together. I kinda feel like you're avoiding me?"

"What! I-I'm not avoiding you..." I laughed nervously.

"Okay..." he shot me sceptical look. "Anyway I'm looking forward to tonight."

He squeezed my arm before turning and leaving the classroom.

_Me too Jisung, I'm looking forward to tonight too._

I sat down with a heavy sigh and slumped forward onto my desk.

"How'd it go?"

The annoying boy was back, his eyes sparkling brightly as he tried to get information out of me.

"Damn it Felix, you could have just told him I agreed to go. Why'd both you and him have to ask me?"

"I wanted you to talk to him." he laughed and sat on the edge of my desk.

"You're really annoying." I groaned.

"You'll thank me later." he shrugged. "When you both are cuddling in bed you'll suddenly remember I'm the reason you both are together."

I punched his leg. "I will not be thanking you for anything. I'm pretty sure he likes Herin, he hangs out with her a hell of a lot."

"She's just his childhood friend Minho and I'm picking up on signs that he swings both ways."

"I don't see it." I grumbled.

"Hey Minho, you coming tonight mate?" Chan entered the room and sat at his desk in front of me.

I threw my hands up in the air. "Is everyone going to ask me that question?! You're the third person to ask!"

"Well since you've been declining a lot of invitations to hang out recently... I was just curious if you'd finally say yes."

"Yes! Okay?! Can you please tell our friends that I'm going so I don't get asked by everyone?"

Changbin walked in and slipped his arm around Felix's waist. "Hey Minho are you-"

"For fuck's sake... YES!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Minho's POV**

"Over here Minho!" Felix shouted and waved crazily from next to the entrance to the school.

"I can see you dork, you don't have to wave like a crazy person." I told him.

He grinned. "Just making sure you don't try to run off."

"Why would I do that?" I asked innocently and then smirked as he gave me a disapproving glare.

"Okay! Are we all here?" Jisung counted all of us before signalling to us. "Aight let's go."

We began to walk towards Jisung's house but we took a left turn down a road I was pretty sure was not the way to his house.

"Why are we going this way?" I asked him.

"I need to buy something, just a small detour." he said as we stopped in front of a small convenience store.

I nodded and slowly walked around the store as Jisung went to go buy whatever he had to buy.

I briefly glanced at the items they were selling one by one until a bright coloured packaging caught my eye.

"Friendship bracelets?" I mumbled as I picked it up and examined the label. "Charmed to make whoever you give the bracelet to, fall in love with you... buy at your own risk."

I scoffed and almost threw the bracelets back down on the shelf but something in the back of my mind was telling me to hold onto them.

_Could I really make Jisung fall in love with me?_

_Was I really that desperate to try?_

Yes.

I clenched my fist and briskly walked to the till where I paid for the bracelets and stuffed them in my bag.

"What did ya buy?" Felix bounded up to me as I thanked the cashier.

"None of your business." I mumbled.

He pouted. "Aww, did you buy something for Jisung? Is it a secret?"

"Felix I swear to God if you don't stop-"

"I'll stop when you admit your feelings to Jisung." he winked and went back over to his boyfriend.

"Why doesn't he bother someone else for once." I sighed and watched as Changbin smothered him with love.

"Okay I'm done!" I jumped as Jisung came up behind me and held up his shopping bag.

He linked his arm with mine and grinned at me. "I forgot to ask but are you staying for the night? Everyone else is."

"Umm..."

"Come on Minho! It's Friday night, I'll even let you share my bed."

I almost choked at his words and looked at him with wide eyes. "Share... your bed?!"

"It's comfier than the couch that's for sure."

"I know but isn't that like... gay?"

"What the heck?! We shared beds when we were kids, how does that make it gay?"

"But we were kids, we didn't know any better."

He slapped his forehead. "I knew you had a dick though and I willingly let you sleep next to me. That doesn't mean something has to happen... well if you don't want something to happen at least."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I looked at him to see his cheeks turning bright red.

"Nothing, nothing... so are you sleeping over or what?"

"Fine." I bit my lip. "I still would like to take up your offer of sharing your bed."

"But Minho... isn't that gay?"

I slapped him. "Stop mocking me!"

"You started it." he laughed and beamed brightly. "I missed laughing and talking to you like this."

I immediately looked down. "Yeah, me too. I wonder what happened."

He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "You happened."

"Me?!"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "You suddenly starting acting really weird and cold. Like a robot."

"Stop exaggerating."

"Ask any of our friends, they'll agree with me."

"I agree." Felix piped up.

"Felix!" I moved my finger across my throat in warning.

"Don't try and threaten me Meanhoe."

"What did you just call me?!"

"Mean. Hoe."

I started to chase him. "Come here Felix you... you..."

"HA! You can't change my name into something rude."

"Fine I'll call you Yongbok then!" I yelled and gave up running after him as I quickly grew out of breath.

Luckily we were close to Jisung's house so we wouldn't have to walk much further.

"I hate you." Felix glared at me. "You know I hate that name."

"Which is why I said it." I shrugged and patted his head when I reached him. "You get what you give."

Felix pretended to cry. "Binnie... Minho is being mean to me."

My mouth fell open as Changbin shook his head at me. "What did Minho do baby?"

"He called me Yongbok." Felix sniffed and shot me a sly smirk.

"Poor baby." Changbin hugged him and then matched Felix's smirk. "He really is a mean hoe."

"Wow, is it gang up on Minho day or something?" I mumbled as we entered Jisung's house.

Jisung grinned and placed his bag on the table. "Don't worry Min, you can drown your sorrows away."

I watched with wide eyes as he pulled multiple bottles of alcohol from out of his bag.

"Did you go to the convenience store to buy alcohol?!" I exclaimed in disbelief. "I thought we were playing truth or dare."

"Yeah but if you refuse to do a dare or tell a truth then you have to drink." Hyunjin said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He took a swig straight from the bottle and then started to cough. "Fuck... that's strong."

"Did everyone apart from me know we were drinking tonight?!" I looked around at my friends.

Everyone smirked and kept their mouths shut.

"You bloody traitors..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Minho's POV**

"I dare  _you_  to kiss  _him_." Seungmin giggled drunkenly as he pointed at Chan and then at Jeongin.

"What?!" Jeongin protested as his face turned progressively redder.

Chan bit his lip and looked at his target. "Can I?" he asked shyly.

Jeongin averted his eyes before nodding.

Chan walked over to Jeongin and kneeled beside him before placing his hands on either side of his face.

The atmosphere was filled with sexual tension as we watched the two stare at each other intensely. Chan's eyes flickered to Jeongin's lips and then they both moved in at the same time to kiss each other.

Chan was more aggressive than the younger boy which caused Jeongin to fall onto his back with Chan hovering over him.

"Well damn, it looks like those two  _really_  like each other." I stated as Chan's hand slid up Jeongin's shirt.

"Okaay that's enough." Jisung looked uncomfortable as he tried to break the two boys apart. "You can continue your kiss another time."

"Aww." Hyunjin pouted. "I wanted to see how far they'd go."

"I didn't." Woojin said quietly.

Chan pulled away breathlessly, his cheeks tinged with pink but his expression seemed to be regretful as he looked at Woojin.

Jeongin sat up with a disappointed expression when Chan walked back over to his seat. His eyes followed the older boy and remained on him even though Chan refused to look at him.

I watched with interest as tears pricked at the corners of Jeongin's eyes before he wiped them away. It was obvious he liked Chan even though he was too shy to admit it.

_I wonder if I make it obvious that I like Jisung?_

I glanced at Jisung who was coincidentally staring at me. I blushed and quickly looked away before clearing my throat and pointing at Felix.

"I dare you to give a lap dance to Changbin."

Felix shook his head. "Not in front of everyone."

I rolled my eyes. "Do it or drink boy."

Changbin looked at Felix expectantly and grinned when he got to his feet.

"I-I don't know how to do a lap dance."

"Wha- oh for fuck's sake." I stood and searched for my prey before making my way over to Seungmin. "Like this."

"Baby cover your eyes!" Hyunjin put his hand over Seungmin's eyes as I thrust my hips in front of him.

I glanced over at Felix who was copying my moves in front of his boyfriend. He eventually gave up and started to do a Fortnite dance instead.

I sighed and shook my head. "Useless."

Felix glared at me. "Fine I'll drink. Jisung I dare you to kiss anyone in this room."

Everyone's eyes were glued to either Jisung or me. Except for Jisung who was looking at everyone but me.

"I fucking hate you." I mouthed at Felix who was just smirking at me.

I watched as Jisung stood up cautiously. He finally made eye contact with me, making my heart beat a thousand times faster than it already was.

Was he going to kiss me?

No, he walked straight past me and stood in front of Herin, the only girl in the room.

"Can I kiss you?" his voice wavered slightly.

My breath caught in my throat as I watched her nod and he leaned down to place a kiss on her lips. Time seemed to move slowly as their lips moved together, his hand moving to cup her face and her hands wrapped around his waist.

"Dude." Chan broke the silence and brought the two out of their kiss. "What the fuck?"

Chan said the words that I was too scared to say out loud.

"Huh?" Jisung's eyes were unfocused. "I was dared to kiss someone?"

"Yeah, but why her." Felix jumped in. His expression of surprise revealed that he was as shocked as I was.

Jisung went back to his seat. "Because she's a girl?"

There was a collective gasp as I felt my heart shatter.

"So you're straight?" I heard myself say.

"Y-yeah..?" he avoided my eyes and then downed his glass full of vodka mixed with sprite. 

"LIES!" Jeongin yelled, clearly the alcohol was getting to him. "I saw you checking out Minho's ass the other day."

"I was not-"

"Jisung." Herin interrupted. "I like you."

My heart shattered all over again and I almost wanted to run out of the room but I had to see his reaction.

"Oh."

 _Oh?_  

I laughed crazily. "Oh? She confessed to you and all you can say is  _oh?"_

He glared at me. "I was shocked."

"Don't you like her back?" Hyunjin asked snidely, his eyes flicking between the two.

"Yes- wait, no- OH MY GOD what am I saying? I need time to think." he messily poured more alcohol into his cup and drank it all.

I reached for my cup and did the same, the liquid sliding down my chin and spilling onto my clothes.

"I think we've played enough truth or dare." Jisung said and everyone groaned in disappointment.

"But I didn't even get to dare Seungmin to give Hyunjin a blowjob yet!"

"CHANGBIN!" 

"What?" Changbin smirked. "Not like they haven't done it before.

"Yeah but in front of everyone? Dude... that's gross." Chan shook his head.

"Says the one who attacked Jeongin's mouth in front of all of us."

"Can you stop tainting my poor baby's ears?" Hyunjin glared at us all and held onto Seungmin. "I want to throw up at the thought of you watching us do that."

"What's a blowjob?" 

We all stared at Jeongin who was blinking innocently.

"PROTECT THE BABY!" Chan yelled and scrambled over to him. "You don't need to know what that is honey."

"Okay." Jeongin smiled. "Can we watch a movie?"

"Sure." Jisung went to search for a movie while we all cuddled up on the sofa, with a few people on the floor.

Jisung ended up sitting in front of me on the floor, his head resting between my knees. I absent mindedly played with his hair as we watched the film.

After the movie ended I noticed almost everyone was asleep. Everyone except myself, Jisung and Seungmin were sleeping peacefully.

I stretched and looked at Seungmin who was peppering kisses all over Hyunjin's face as he slept.

"Want to go to my room?" Jisung looked up at me.

I nodded and was careful not to wake anyone up as we tiptoed out the room and up the stairs.

I stripped down to my underwear and slipped into his bed, I couldn't help but check him out as he also stripped off his clothes.

I shivered as he pulled the covers up so that he could lie next to me. We laid in silence for a few awkward minutes before I felt him tug on my arm.

"Can I hug you?" he mumbled.

My eyes shot open and I stared at the ceiling, wondering if I had just imagined him saying that.

"Minho?"

"Hmm?"

"I said can I hug you?"

_So I hadn't imagined it._

"Sure." my body temperature rocketed as he pulled me closer and wrapped an arm around me.

He let out a sigh of content and leaned his head on my shoulder.

"You're so warm." he muttered sleepily.

I hummed in response and closed my eyes again.

_How the fuck was I supposed to sleep when he was hugging me?_

His soft snores filled my ears and I smiled slightly. Luckily it didn't take me long to fall asleep to the sound of Jisung's breathing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Minho's POV**

I woke up with my arms wrapped around Jisung and my member pressed against his back. I hoped he was still sleeping as I didn't want him to think I was gross for pushing myself up against him.

Moving slowly I tried to wiggle my way backwards but he grabbed onto my wrist, freezing me in place.

"Stay." he mumbled sleepily and turned his head to look at me with sleepy eyes.

I nodded and grit my teeth as he moved against my boner. He was completely unaware of how much control I was using to not do something to him.

"Ji- Jisung... can you let go of me so I can go to the toilet? I'll be back." I begged.

"Nuh-uh." he whined. "I don't want to let you go."

"Jisung..." I tried to remove his hand from my wrist but he held on even tighter.

He sighed and flipped himself over so that he was facing me. "Okay fine, you better come straight back though."

I nodded frantically. "Go back to sleep."

"Noooo I'm going to stay awake and wait for you to come cuddle me."

I almost melted at his words but my member wasn't letting me enjoy the situation as much as I wanted to. I leapt out of bed as soon as he let go of my wrist and ran to the toilet.

I double checked the door was locked before pulling my dick out from my boxers and relieving myself. I let out a low moan as I came onto a wad of tissues and quickly cleaned myself up before walking back to Jisung's room.

"You took a long time." he pouted as soon as I got back into bed.

"Sorry baby." I kissed his forehead. "Upset stomach."

He blushed. "You called me baby."

I gulped. "Do you not like it? Sorry it sort of slipped out-"

"No, it's okay." he interrupted. "I mean there's nothing wrong with a nickname between friends right?"

My heart dropped. "Yeah... between friends, sure."

_Friends... that's right! The friendship bracelet!_

I leapt out of bed again and ignored Jisung's protests as I ran downstairs to collect my bag. I had completely forgotten I was almost naked in my excitement and was reminded when Hyunjin screamed suddenly.

"Bloody hell Minho! Put some clothes on will you?"

"SORRY!" I yelled as I ran back up the stairs two at a time and almost ran into Jisung as he came out his room.

"Where'd you go?" he rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"I just remembered something." I told him excitedly and took his hand as I led him back into his room and closed the door.

I fumbled around for the bracelets and my heart skipped a beat as I felt them at the bottom of my bag.

"I-I got something for you." I almost couldn't breathe with my heart jumping out my chest.

I separated the bracelets, and put one onto my wrist before standing and facing him.

"A bracelet?" he took it out from my hands and then glanced at the one on my wrist.

"A friendship bracelet." I told him and watched eagerly as he slid it over his hand and up his arm.

He looked up from the bracelet and smiled at me. "I love it, thank you."

I blinked.

_Was that it? Why was nothing happening? Wasn't this the part where he looks at me and smashes his lips to mine?_

"Umm... do you feel anything..?" I asked carefully.

He shot me a weird look. "Am I supposed to feel something?"

I searched his eyes and stepped forward, placing my hands on his hips.

His breathing hitched. "Min- Minho..?"

I glanced down at his lips. "Can I kiss you?"

He bit his lip. "I-I-"

"Please." I almost begged. "I want to kiss you."

"Oka-"

I didn't give him time to finish as I pushed my lips onto his. I could finally feel his soft, warm, cherry flavoured lips against my own.

I pushed him backwards until his back hit the wall and he let out a small moan as the kiss grew deeper. His tongue pushed out his mouth desperately and thrust against my lips. I smirked and waited for him to whine loudly until I finally let his tongue enter my mouth.

He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and didn't protest as I hesitantly pushed myself against him. Through the thin material I could feel him growing harder and I wished I hadn't relieved myself earlier so that I wouldn't feel so sensitive.

I pulled away and rested my forehead against his, panting slightly.

He opened his eyes slowly and blinked up at me. "Why-"

I silenced him by putting a finger over his mouth. "Let me enjoy this moment for a few more seconds."

He stayed silent, his eyes still fixed on mine until I pushed myself off him and took a step back.

"Did I mess up?" I asked quietly, unsure if the bracelet was working or not.

He was silent for a few seconds before shaking his head. "Why would you have messed up?"

"I just kissed you unexpectedly... maybe you only agreed because you felt forced or-"

He hushed me by pushing his lips against mine once again. I relaxed and closed my eyes as his hands moved onto my back and pulled me closer to him. This kiss was softer than the last one, almost like he was comforting me and reassuring me that I hadn't done anything wrong.

It was short and sweet, which made me smile slightly when he stopped the kiss and cocked his head to the side to examine my reaction.

"I wanted to kiss you." he said firmly.

My heart swelled with happiness and I stared wordlessly at him. I didn't want to say anything that would ruin the moment so I just gazed into his eyes lovingly. 

I tried to push away the guilt that Jisung was only doing this because of the bracelet. I mean... spells and charms don't exist right? There's no way the bracelet suddenly made him have feelings for me... right?

A knock on the door brought us to our senses and we pulled away from each other before Jisung went to open the door.

"Morning." Herin said sweetly, making me want to grab Jisung and cover him in blankets to stop her from staring at his body.

"Good morning Herin." Jisung smiled. "Have a good sleep?"

I sighed and flopped myself onto the bed, zoning out from their conversation.

I didn't even get to ask Jisung if he wanted to go on a date... 

I closed my eyes as they both laughed together, reminding me that they had both shared a kiss yesterday too. I couldn't completely put my trust in these bracelets because it seemed as if Jisung was still flirting with his friend.

I definitely had to wiggle my way into Jisung's heart before someone else could.


	5. Chapter 5

**Minho's POV**

I clenched my teeth and glared at Jisung and Herin as they laughed together at the breakfast table.

Jisung should be laughing with  _me,_  he should be flirting with  _me._

I glanced down at the bracelet on my wrist and fiddled with it, wondering if I'd just been ripped off.

Felix nudged me. "What did you and Jisung get up to this morning?"

"What are you talking about?" I mumbled and stuffed cereal into my mouth.

"Jisung looks at you every time you look away from him." Felix smirked. "It's like he wants you to say or do something."

I glanced at Jisung again to see him feeding her with his spoon. "Are you joking? He's fucking flirting with her!"

Felix sighed loudly. "He's doing it to get your attention dumbass!"

"Did you think about my confession?"

Herin's loud voice made me choke on my cereal and I stared at them both with wide eyes.

"Your confession?"

"Jisung!" Herin pouted. "I confessed to you yesterday remember? Or were you too drunk to remember."

Jisung glanced at me and laughed nervously. "I must have drank too much... sorry Herin I don't remember."

She clung onto his arm. "Well now you know I confessed... what do you think?"

He ruffled her hair. "You're pretty cute."

"Do you like me back?"

"I-"

"Jisung." I said, making a point of standing up and letting my chair scrape backwards loudly. "I need to talk to you."

"Jisung and I are talking!"

"You can talk to him later." I snapped and grabbed his arm.

I heard someone whistle behind us as I pulled him up the stairs and into his room.

"What's wrong Minho?"

I pushed him into the wall and breathed heavily while trying to catch my breath.

"I- needed to ask you-"

Jisung put his hand on my chest comforting as I gasped out my words. I calmed down immediately and stood up straighter, maintaining eye contact with him.

"I forgot to ask if you wanted to go on a date?"

"With you?"

I held back the urge to tut. "Of course with me, who else?"

"B-but..."

"What did the kiss mean to you?"

He froze. "Do you have to do this now Min? Let's finish breakfast and we can talk somewhere else-"

"No." I said forcefully. "Tell me. Do you like me or not?"

"I like you."

"As a friend or more?"

He sighed. "Minho please..."

"What's wrong?" I snapped. "Just 30 minutes ago you were all over me, now you can't even say if you like me or not?"

"Keep your voice down." he snapped back. "It's complicated, I like you but please let's talk about this later."

I clenched my fists. "I don't understand why we can't talk about it now."

He pushed me away from him and strode over to the door, slamming it shut before turning back to me with fire burning in his eyes.

I suddenly felt weak as he pushed me onto the bed and straddled my hips. I flicked my eyes between his lips and his intense gaze, unsure of what he was going to do next.

"I said... we'll talk later." he growled and sunk his teeth into my neck.

I yelped and attempted to push him away but he only bit down harder until I stopped moving and he began to gently suck on my skin.

I moaned and closed my eyes as his lips moved around my jaw, trailing kisses down to my collar bone and back up to my lips.

"Are you going to agree to talking later?" he whispered huskily, his lips grazing over mine.

I nodded weakly and melted as he smirked and pushed his lips onto mine. I placed my hand on the back of his neck, pulling him closer.

"Did you really have to bite my neck?" I asked him once he pulled away.

"You weren't listening to me. I needed to make you understand how serious I was... besides now you have my mark on your neck."

I groaned and touched my neck tenderly. "It hurts."

"There's only a small red mark, I didn't break the skin." he reassured me.

I relaxed and smirked. "Having you on top of me really turns me on."

He gulped, his confidence vanishing. "Maybe I should-"

"No." I grabbed him as he attempted to move off me and he collapsed on top of my body. "You're not leaving me."

"O-okay..." a small blush appeared on his cheeks.

"What happened to confident Jisung?" I teased as I wrapped my arms around his torso.

"He disappeared when you said I turn you on."

"Does that disturb you?" I asked gently.

"No." he answered immediately. "I know I'm sexy as fuck."

"Wow." I coughed out a laugh. "Okaaay that was  _too_ confident."

"Shut up." he mumbled. "I'm tired again and I can't be bothered to go back downstairs to eat."

"Let's sleep then." I rolled him off me gently so that we could get into comfortable sleeping positions. I wrapped my arm around his waist and let him snuggle his head into my neck.

Just as I was about to drift off the door burst open.

"Jisung? What's taking you- oh."

Jisung immediately sprang up, pushing me away from him.

"Fuck, hi Herin er- sorry I didn't feel so well suddenly so I decided to sleep some more."

"You look fine." she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Let him sleep for fuck's sake, stop bothering him." I sighed.

She glared at me. "You had your arm around him, so you like him or something?"

_Yes._

"So what if I do?"

"Okay guys stop arguing." Jisung stood and ushered Herin out the door. "I'm feeling better now so let's finish breakfast."

I sat up in disbelief and stared at the now vacant doorway.

Did Jisung really abandon me for her? Why the hell is he giving me mixed signals?

"UGH!" I yelled in frustration. "Fucking make up your mind Jisung!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Minho's POV**

After breakfast everyone went home apart from Herin and I. We decided to go to the nearby park to hang out - even though I wished it was just Jisung and I.

"I can't believe you left me alone with your friends last night." Herin said as we sat down on a bench. "Felix and Changbin were all over each other."

"They're your friends too aren't they?" Jisung seemed distracted as he watched a few children play on the swings.

"Yeah I guess..." she sighed. "But I feel uncomfortable watching two boys kiss."

Jisung hummed in response while I felt my anger building up all over again.

"What's wrong with two boys kissing?" I glared at her.

"It's wrong." she glared back. "Right Jisung?"

"I don't have much of an opinion." Jisung looked down at his lap.

I scoffed. "Why are you so two-faced Ji? Why can't you just admit-"

"Admit what Minho?" he interrupted. "You don't know shit."

"Yeah Minho." Herin mocked.

I stood up, barely holding myself back from smashing my fist into the closest object but I just laughed in disbelief and walked away.

I didn't bother to look back to see if Jisung was following me and instead ripped the bracelet off my wrist and dropped it to the ground.

I guess Jisung wasn't who I thought he was. If he wasn't willing to admit openly that he liked me and had no problem with homosexual relationships then I didn't want him in my life.

I sighed, my heart suddenly feeling empty at the thought of going home and not knowing what Jisung thought about me.

"I guess it just wasn't meant to be, huh?" I said quietly as I looked upwards at the cloudy sky.

"Minho!" I felt a tug at my arm and my heart skipped a beat at the sound of his voice.

"I'm sorry." I turned to see Jisung looking at the ground, his expression regretful.

"Why'd you keep denying your feelings?"

He sighed. "This is why I wanted to go somewhere to talk but Herin insisted on coming along so I decided to wait until she left."

"Where is Herin anyway?" I looked behind him but she was nowhere to be seen.

"I told her to go home." he finally looked me in the eye. "Let's talk now, like I promised."

I bit my lip before nodding. He grinned and took my hand - at first I thought he took my hand to lead me back to the bench but instead he pushed the bracelet back onto my wrist.

"You noticed I threw it away?" I asked in an embarrassed tone.

"I saw it on the ground when I ran after you." he smiled sadly. "I hope you don't hate me for what I said."

"I'll see what you have to say first." I kept my face straight as we walked back the way we came.

He took a deep breath and fiddled with the bracelet on his own wrist. 

"Firstly I want you to know I regret not standing up to Herin but I have a reason for not admitting that I'm... gay."

I stared at him. "You're gay? You're not bi?" 

He shook his head. "I don't know. I like Herin but I don't  _like like_  her."

My breath caught in my throat as his eyes met mine. "I know for sure I  _like like_  you though."

His bracelet slipped down his arm as he reached up to stroke my cheek. "Recently I realised that I like you more than a friend. I think you feel the same way too."

I leaned into his hand and smiled softly. "I do."

"I know you're not going to like what I say next though."

The smile dropped from my face as I examined his expression. He just admitted he liked me... so what was the problem?

"Herin is my childhood friend." he began. "I can't go against her even if I want to Minho I'm really sorry. My parents love her and her parents love me... I'm sure you understand what I'm trying to say."

I moved away from his hand. "So what Ji? Do your parents and her parents expect you two to date or something?"

He moved his hand back to fiddle with his bracelet. "I think so..."

I stood up. "It's your life, why are you letting them control you?"

"It's complicated Min! I can't tell you everything but I really do like you."

"You like me but you're going to date her? I don't understand... you just said you don't like her more than a friend?"

He stood up and grabbed onto both my hands. "I want to date you, I really do but-"

"Don't finish that sentence." I interrupted. "I need you to make up your mind Jisung. Do you want me or her?"

"You but-"

I smashed my lips onto his, silencing his protest. My mind was screaming at me that this wasn't right, that I should listen to what he had to say but my body just wanted to hold him. 

He responded immediately, moving his lips with mine and wrapping his arms around my neck while I held onto his waist.

I pulled him closer to me, not caring if anyone saw us. If anything I wanted people to know that he was mine and I was his.

"Don't make excuses." I breathed out softly as we pulled away from each other. "Everything will be okay, trust me."

His eyes searched mine - they were a pool of confusion, love and anxiety. He eventually nodded and rested his head on my shoulder.

I held onto him as I heard him sniffle and hiccup slightly. I was unsure if he was crying or if he had hay fever but I just held him until he pulled away and smiled weakly. 

"Why do I feel so safe when you're holding me?"

I felt my stomach flutter with the billions of butterflies that appeared from his words.

"Because I'm here for you baby. We'll sort out the issue with Herin and your parents together. I'll be by your side whenever you need me."

His weak smile turned into a cute grin. "How about that date then Min? Do you want to go on a date with me?"

"Is that even a question? Of course."


	7. Chapter 7

**Minho's POV**

"Put that away." I quickly put my money onto the counter and refused to let Jisung pay for the drinks.

"B-but I was the one who asked if you wanted to go on a date... I should pay."

"It's my treat." I winked at him and slouched against the wall as we waited for our bubble tea.

"Next time I'm paying." he pouted and sighed in defeat.

"Next time?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Do you not want to go on another date?" he bit his lip as he waited for my answer.

My stomach flipped with excitement but I kept my face neutral. "What's with you suddenly wanting to go on dates? Literally until yesterday we had barely spoken to each other for months."

"I told you... you were acting weird."

"Was not!"

I felt my phone vibrate in my hand as we bickered back and forth.

 **Felisquito**  
You were 🙄

 **IkNoWyOuKnOw**  
I was what?

 **Felisquito**  
Acting weird.

"What the actual-" I whipped my head up from my phone to see Felix and Changbin watching us from a table a few metres away.

 **IkNoWyOuKnOw**  
Dude were you following us?!

"Here's your drinks."

"Thank you." I grabbed the bag with the drinks and walked over to where Felix and Changbin were sitting. Jisung let out a sound of surprise when he noticed our friends watching us.

"Are you stalking us?" I repeated my question with my arms crossed.

Changbin rolled his eyes. "We wanted to get bubble tea... you happened to be here too. Actually we got here first so are  _you_  stalking  _us?"_

"Why the heck would we be stalking you? We're on a date."

"Ooooh a DATE?" Felix squealed and clapped his hands.

I couldn't suppress my grin when Felix winked at me. "Go get him bro." he mouthed.

"I want my bubble tea Min." Jisung whined from next to me.

"Oh, my bad." I handed him the bag that I'd completely forgotten about and he handed me back my drink with the straw pushed through the top.

"So like... are you two dating now or what?" Changbin asked before taking a sip from his drink.

Unfortunately at that moment I had sucked a large amount of my watermelon and peach flavoured bubble tea into my mouth, making me choke at his words.

"Binnie they've only been on one date!" Felix scolded as I cleared my throat multiple times in an attempt to remove the rogue boba pearl that was conveniently stuck right in my airway.

"So? We started dating right away." Changbin smirked.

"Not yet but maybe..." I recovered and slyly glanced at Jisung who was being strangely quiet.

"Oof how awesome would it be to have another couple in our friendship group?" Felix gushed. "Now we just need to find people for Chan, Jeongin and Woojin."

"I think they're already sorted if I'm completely honest." Changbin hummed.

"Are they seeing people?" Felix innocently sat up straighter as he gazed at his boyfriend curiously.

"Felix it's so obvious who they like." Jisung finally spoke up. "But their situation is a bit more complicated."

I nodded, thinking back to last night when we played truth or dare.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know..?" Felix glanced around at us before slumping in his seat defeatedly. "I thought I was an expert at knowing when someone liked someone."

"Well you didn't even know when Changbin liked you so-"

"Stop being a mean ho-"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"

"Wooaah okay we should get going." Jisung pulled my arm as I attempted to grab Felix's arm.

"That little shit-" I glared at Felix as he waved at us with a cheeky smile.

"Calm down baby." Jisung grabbed my hand soothingly.

"Baby?" I was immediately distracted from what had just happened and stared at him.

"You called me baby earlier so I think I should be able to call you baby too."

"I like it." I admitted with heat rising to my cheeks. "It sounds good coming from your lips."

We walked in silence for a few minutes as we headed towards his house.

"I had fun today." I watched Jisung as he sucked the boba pearls up his straw.

His cheeks grew bigger as the pearls filled his cheeks and he looked at me with wide eyes as he chewed.

"Me too." he finally managed to reply with a sheepish smile.

"I feel like I should have bought that tarantula and let it loose in your house." I grinned.

He glared at me. "You're the devil incarnate. Just looking at the tarantula through its cage made my skin crawl."

Jisung and I had spent a good amount of time in the pet shop playing with the kittens and puppies. We had also spent some time looking at the more unusual pets upstairs, which included tarantulas and scorpions.

I ran my fingers up his arm. "Ooooh imagine a tarantula just running up your arm."

He slapped me away. "Stop it Min or I won't let you stay the night!"

"I can stay?"

"If you stop being a meanie."

I nodded frantically. "I'll stop."

He smirked. "Someone's eager."

I blushed. "I want to spend more time with you, that's all."

We finally reached his house and made our way upstairs to his room.

"So what's for dinner?" I set my drink on the dresser and sat on his bed.

"Pizza? Kebab? Whatever you want to order."

"Pizza!" I grabbed my phone and started to scroll through the pizza options.

"You do know that if you order on your phone you'll be paying right?" Jisung laid on his stomach with his eyes on my phone.

"I know." I murmured distractedly as I drooled at the pictures of the sides.

"I want to pay since you basically paid for everything today and this is my house."

"Nah I'm paying." I said as I added a side of chicken kickers to the order.

Jisung attempted to grab my phone. "No I'm paying!"

"No I am." I pushed him away and held my phone away from his reach.

"Minho I swear if you don't let me pay-"

"What you gonna do baby boy?" I smirked.

He reached across my lap and whined as he attempted to grab my phone once again

"Jisung just give up, I'm paying and that's final."

"No, I am-"

I flipped him over and silenced him with a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

**Minho's POV**

"Hi Minho, how are you doing these days?" Jisung's mother asked as we went downstairs to collect the pizza.

"I'm great thanks for asking Mrs. Han." I smiled politely.

"Good! Jisung where's Herin? I thought you said she was staying over tonight."

I diverted my attention to Jisung who was balancing multiple boxes of pizza and sides against his chest.

"Yeah... she was but she went home." he said as I took a few boxes from him.

"Oh okay." she pursed her lips. "So is Minho staying instead?"

"Yep!"

"I have a call planned with her mother in about an hour. Maybe we could arrange a family outing somewhere nice?"

"Sure."

"Cute friendship bracelets by the way."

_You wouldn't think they were cute if you knew what they were doing to your son._

"Thanks mum, see you later." Jisung nudged me with his foot to go back upstairs.

"See you Mrs. Han." I hopped up the stairs two at a time, practically salivating over the boxes.

"Thank God, I thought she wasn't going to let us go." Jisung closed the door and set the boxes on the bed.

"She was just being friendly." I smiled.

"She's only friendly when I have guests over." he mumbled so quietly I thought I'd misheard him.

"What?"

"Never mind let's eat. I'm bloody starving!"

I grinned as he ripped open the boxes and immediately shoved a couple wedges into his mouth.

"I hope you never change the way you eat." I said as I took a bite of the pizza slice I was holding. "I can't imagine you looking like anything other than a squirrel with its cheeks full of nuts."

Jisung choked on the food he was eating and reached for his glass of water before looking at me accusingly.

"First of all, I find it offensive that you think I look like a squirrel. Secondly, that second sentence sounded hella dirty."

Now it was my turn to choke on my food and cough my lungs out before I recovered from his words.

"Squirrels are cute... and damn it Ji, I didn't mean it in a dirty way. Seems like you've got something on your mind." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively.

He trained his eyes on the floor, ignoring my remark.

"Well... you look like a puppy salivating over food all the time." he finally said.

"But I'm cute right?"

He raised his eyes to meet mine. "You're cute, sexy and sometimes I feel like I'm looking at you through rose-coloured glasses. I'm waiting for you to do something to show me you aren't as perfect as I think you are."

I stopped eating and glanced at the bracelet on his wrist that had caught the light shining in from the window.

"Why are you waiting for me to mess up?"

"I dunno, I'm scared I guess."

I pushed the boxes out the way and slid next to him, placing my hand on his thigh.

"You don't need to be scared Ji, I won't leave you."

"You're just saying that."

"Jisung." I placed my hands on either side of his face and made him stare directly into my eyes. "I really  _really_  like you. I don't know why you're so insecure, I won't do anything you don't like."

"But I don't know what I don't like! That's the problem Min." he sighed. "I-I think I like you and I think I like touching and kissing you but it seems too sudden."

"We'll take it slow then." I insisted, suddenly feeling bad about asking for a kiss when I gave him the bracelet.

"You were acting distant for so many months... I wondered what I did wrong and why you were avoiding me. Sometimes I forgot about you because Herin kept me distracted but now you're suddenly acting all clingy towards me?"

My heart dropped at the mention of his best friend's name. I wondered if he really did like her but was just confused because of the bracelet.

I jumped slightly when he suddenly grabbed my arm.

"You're not going to suddenly act distant when I put my trust in you, are you?"

"N-no! Of course not Jisung." I wanted so badly to hug him and never let him go.

"Okay." his expression softened and he leaned towards me. "I trust you then."

I gulped, my face heating up as he got closer and closer. "Y-you won't regret it."

His lips touched mine and I didn't waste any time moving forward so that I was leaning over him on the bed. The pizza boxes laid forgotten next to us as I slipped my hand under his shirt and touched his chest.

I caressed his soft skin as the kiss became more heated. A small moan escaped his lips making me smirk at the effect I was having on him. His hands snaked up to my waist, pulling my crotch down to make contact with his groin.

It was my turn to moan as I felt myself harden and lust filled my brain. I lifted my lips from his for barely a second but it was enough for him to kiss his way along my jaw and down my neck before sucking on a sweet spot.

"Fuck, Jisung." I moaned out, my hips moving of their own accord.

His head moved back, resting against the pillow once again as he gazed up at me.

"I know for sure now I don't just like touching and kissing you. I  _love_  it."


	10. Chapter 10

**Minho's POV**

Sunday dragged by fairly slowly as all I could think about was Jisung's lips on mine. It was as if this friendship bracelet was making me fall in love with him even more, not the other way round.

I basically ran to school in my excitement and my friends and I were currently waiting for class to start while sitting/standing in a circle.

"I finally found out what a blowjob is!" Jeongin blurted, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

Felix glared at Chan. "Chan I swear if you did something to that innocent boy..."

"I didn't do anything!" Chan raised his hands up in surrender. "At least not in real life."

"What the fuck-"

"So Chan invited Woojin and I over to his house, but when I got there the door to his room was closed and I could hear some strange sounds coming from inside."

"CHAN-"

"JUST LISTEN!" Chan glared at Hyunjin who had interrupted Jeongin.

"I walked inside and Woojin was kneeling down in front of Chan with his d-"

"I think we know how a blowjob works Jeongin! We don't need the details." Hyunjin interrupted again.

"Anyway Chan asked me if I wanted to join so I-"

"You didn't-"

"I can't believe Innie isn't a baby anymore." Felix wailed.

"Stop interrupting! So I joined them... and then I woke up."

"WAIT."

"So it was a dream? You fucking rascal, I actually thought you blew Chan."

"Jeongin texted me asking why he'd put my dick into his mouth in his dream so I said he gave me a blowjob." Chan shrugged.

"At least the baby of our group is still innocent." Jisung sighed.

"Dude he fucking sucked Chan off in his dream, I don't think he's innocent." Changbin scoffed.

"Weren't you the one who said 'protect the baby'?" I cocked my head to the side as I looked at Chan.

"I did but what else could I have said? That I put my dick in his mouth for his health? Then he could have gone around sucking everyone's dick!"

"Channie I would have only asked if you could do it again... I wouldn't have asked anyone else." Jeongin said quietly.

"I didn't need to hear that." Seungmin groaned. "Please talk about dick sucking in private, I don't need to know who is sucking who."

"Says the one who sucks off Hyunjin~" I teased and smirked when he turned bright red.

"Says the one who wishes Jisung would suck his dick." Hyunjin shot back.

I clamped my mouth shut and looked everywhere except at Jisung who I could see was eyeing me from the corner of my eye.

"Well, I'm shocked to hear I gave Chan a blowjob in Jeongin's dream." Woojin spoke up.

"Oh shit- Woojin were you behind me the whole time? Oh God haha..." Chan covered his face with his hands.

"Yeah I was Chan. I heard everything." Woojin raised an eyebrow and placed his hand on Chan's shoulder.

We all laughed at Chan's embarrassment of being the main attraction in Jeongin's dream while Chan continued to groan.

"What's so funny?" the devil herself squeezed herself between Jisung and I.

"We were just talking about Jeongin's dream." Felix told her.

"Ooh tell me!" Herin apparently had completely forgotten about what she'd said on Saturday.

"You wouldn't want to hear it, after all you'd say it was 'wrong'." I sneered before someone could speak.

"Minho what are you talking about?" Changbin looked between Herin and I curiously.

"She said boys shouldn't k-"

"Ohhh was it that sort of dream? Never mind!"

She disappeared as quickly as she'd appeared and went to talk to Jaehyun - someone she'd been hanging out a lot with recently when she wasn't with our group.

"What's with her?" Felix glanced back and forth between Herin and I.

I sighed and opened my mouth, preparing to spill the tea from the weekend but I was hushed by Jisung nudging me.

"Don't tell them." he whispered.

I shot him an annoyed look, clearly he had some sort of feelings for her - whether they were romantic or not... I wasn't sure yet.

"I can't wait for this weekend Jisungie!" 

She was back and I was  _this_ close to screaming in frustration.

"Me too." Jisung smiled at her.

"What's going on this weekend?" Chan asked curiously.

"My family and Jisung's family are going camping! Jisung and I will be sharing a tent."

_Wow, thanks for the extra unnecessary information._

"Sharing a tent?" I couldn't stop myself from blurting as I felt jealousy bubble up inside me.

She smirked at me. "Yeah... our parents trust us."

"I don't trust you though." I fumed as I imagined her cuddling up to Jisung and touching him inappropriately. 

She put on an innocent face. "I don't know why you're acting so weird towards me Minho. In fact, you didn't even care about what Jisung got up to until last week!"

"And what did Jisung get up to exactly?" I taunted.

"Will you two stop arguing?" Jisung stood and placed himself between us. "Herin and I will be sharing a tent but she forgot to mention her brother will also be sharing with us."

Her face immediately flushed a bright red. "Jisung..." she whined.

"Stop winding Minho up." Jisung scolded her. "We'll have plenty of time to have fun and talk at the weekend so you don't need to worry."

"Fine..." she pouted. "Maybe I can ask my brother to share with my parents."

"I swear this little shit-"

"Min!" Jisung held out his hand to stop me from grabbing Herin in anger. "Calm down  _baby."_

He had whispered the last word so quietly that I could only understand him from the way his mouth moved.

I immediately calmed down when he winked me. Now that Jisung was starting to stand up to Herin I was feeling a bit better.

That was until the little shit opened her mouth again to say the words that made my heart drop to the floor.

She stared me dead in the eye as she reached into her bag. "Jisungie... I almost forgot to give you this friendship bracelet."

She slipped it onto his other wrist and smiled sweetly up at him. "But we can pretend they're couple bracelets."

_Oh shit._


	11. Chapter 11

**Minho's POV**

Hyunjin stuck his finger into his mouth and pretended to gag as Herin left us once again.

 _"I bought you a friendship bracelet but we can pretend they're couple bracelets._  Oh  _please."_ Hyunjin rolled his eyes. "That girl is so obnoxious."

"Ugh, I know right?" Seungmin nodded.

"Why do you guys hate her so much? It's only a bracelet." Jisung said as he examined the new feature on his wrist.

"Jisung can I slap you? Please let me slap you." Felix attempted to stand but was pushed back down by Changbin.

I examined Jisung's face as he touched the new bracelet. I hadn't read the small print on the package but I hoped he wouldn't begin to fall for both of us.

"Binnie let me go!" Felix whined against Changbin's grip. "I swear I don't play cupid just for one of them to fuck things up. First Minho was being a dumb-dumb and now Jisung is being even more of a dumb-dumb!"

"She may have said it was a couple bracelet but I only consider it a friendship bracelet... I don't care if she has other intentions." Jisung said calmly.

"Okay you can slap him." Changbin let Felix go. "I know I'd be pissed if a girl gave you a friendship bracelet and said she was going to pretend it was couple bracelet." 

Felix eagerly stood to slap some sense into Jisung but my hand shot out to grab his wrist.

"Felix... it's not worth it."

Felix pouted. "But... you... him..."

"As much as it pains me for him to be so ignorant, I'll have to sort out this shit myself."

Felix dramatically held a hand to his chest and another wiped away an imaginary tear. "My Minho is growing up."

I rolled my eyes and faced the front as the teacher entered the room. 

My eyes were drooping sleepily while I listened to the teacher when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I raised an eyebrow and took the hand written note Jisung was holding out to me.

I was about to open it when it was snatched from my grasp. I gulped when I noticed the teacher standing in front of me with the piece of paper in his hands.

 _"Do you want to go on a date with me after school?"_  the teacher read out loud and then glanced at me. "Who's this from?"

I pursed my lips and stayed silent.

"Are you deaf? I said, who's this fro-"

"It's from me Sir!" I turned to see Hyunjin waving wildly from the back of the class. "Sorry for not waiting until after class but I just couldn't wait to ask him."

"He's lying!" Herin glared from the other side of the room. "Hyunjin is dating Seungmin already."

"Ever heard of polygamy bitch?"

"LANGUAGE! Hyunjin you have detention after school, I'm afraid you and Minho won't be able to go on that date."

The teacher smirked and crumpled the note up before throwing it back on my desk.

I turned around to mouth my thanks to Hyunjin who gave me a thumbs up and a wink. I didn't know what I'd done to deserve friends like this but I was extremely grateful for them.

I then quickly looked at Jisung and nodded before turning back to the front.

My legs were shaking frantically as I literally wanted to jump out my chair, grab Jisung and run out of school to go on our date already.

We were only an hour into the school day though... so I had to suffer through this hell and listen to this boring ass teacher drone on about stupid things I'd never use in my adult life.

A whole 7 hours later and I was dying to get out of this stuffy classroom. My hand was itching to grab the bag that was slung over the back of my chair but Mr Lee  just had to prevent us from leaving the classroom.

"Before you all leave, I'm going to tell you who you'll be in a group with for the group project."

We all groaned and Hyunjin spoke up. "Sir... why don't you let us choose our own partners?"

Mr Lee shot him a disapproving glare. "I'm sorry to inform you that you  _will not_  be partnering with Minho."

I stifled a laugh at how our teacher thought Hyunjin had a crush on me. He had no idea what was actually going on.

"Minho you will be partnering with Jisung and..."

_Please don't say Herin._

"Felix!"

"Thank fuck." I breathed out quietly and then grinned at the two boys.

I zoned out until I heard Herin's name, curious about who she would be partnering with.

"Herin, Jaehyun and Jeongin will be another group."

Jeongin visibly looked distressed and I watched as he pouted at Chan and Woojin who had been partnered with Yuto.

The school bell rang just as Mr Lee had finished calling out our names. I was out of my seat in an instant and by Jisung's side as I waited for him to finish packing his belongings up.

"Felix meet me at my house in around 3 hours okay? We can work on the project at mine." I rambled quickly before taking Jisung's hand and speed walking towards the exit.

"Someone's eager." Jisung said breathlessly but he had a smile on his face.

I smirked. "I just can't wait to spend time with you on our date. Then we can get to my house about an hour before Felix arrives so we can be together  _alone._ "


	12. Chapter 12

**Minho's POV**

Once we got back to my house after our date we stripped down to our underwear.

"Well fuck." I muttered as Jisung laid with his head hanging off the bed and I pulled at my damp boxers.

"What's wrong?" he flipped over and looked at me innocently.

"I'm going to have to change." I felt heat flush through my body as his eyes landed on my crotch area.

He raised an eyebrow, his mouth opening slightly before glancing back up at me. "Why are you wet?"

I blushed. "I don't know..."

"Change then." he stated bluntly and didn't bother to turn around.

I gestured with my hand for him to turn but he shook his head stubbornly.

"I've seen you naked before, why should I prevent myself from looking?"

"W-we were younger back then!" I stuttered, my confidence had flown out the window.

He bounded up from the bed and headed for my closet, picking out a clean pair of underwear before standing in front of me.

"Does Min need help changing?" his voice lowered seductively, teasingly.

"N-no..." my breathing quickened as he lowered himself to the floor. "Ji..."

He cupped my bulge and stroked at my member over the damp material.

"Damnit Jisung." I moaned as I hardened against his touch.

He moved both hands up to the hem of my underwear and began to pull it down. I watched while holding my breath as my member became visible to him and he positioned his mouth dangerously close to the tip.

He gently licked the tip, tasting the pre-cum that had been leaking out before we'd even reached the house.

"Y-you don't have to do this." I breathed out. I was extremely turned on at the sight below me but I couldn't help feeling this was moving faster than I'd expected.

"I want to." he murmured and attempted to put all of me inside his mouth. He choked slightly as I hit the back of his throat and I moaned as the vibrations spread through me.

"Fuck." I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled gently.

He pulled away, saliva dripping down his chin as he looked up at me with wide, innocent eyes.

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked, his eyes once again fixing on my dick and he wiped away the saliva on his face.

"No." I told him and moaned as he sucked on the tip. His tongue was snaking its way around my dick, hitting the tip every now and again.

"Is this what you were imagining when you wanted us to be together  _alone?"_  he smirked at me before speeding up his pace. One of his hands was at the base of my dick, ensuring I was feeling the most pleasure possible.

"Maybe." I moaned out. "You don't know how long I've wanted this."

I closed my eyes and imagined myself fucking him senseless. My fantasies along with his mouth doing work on my dick were enough for me to cum quickly in his mouth.

I breathed heavily, coming down from my high as he licked away the cum that had escaped his lips.

I watched dreamily as he took away my old underwear that was pooled at my feet and he helped me put on the fresh new pair of underwear.

"Wow baby." I murmured as he stood up and placed a kiss on my lips.

"I hope that was good enough for you." he said shyly.

"That was more than good enough." I pushed him onto the bed and hovered over him.

I licked my lips. "I want to taste you."

He shook his head as he gazed up at me. "You'll have to wait."

I pouted. "Why? I want to pleasure you too."

He bit his lip sexily. "I just want to wait.

I sighed. "Fine."

"Shouldn't we get ready for when Felix arrives? He'll probably be here soon." Jisung pushed against my chest gently and we sat next to each other on the bed.

"I guess you're right." I murmured and then watched mesmerised as he slid a hand down his boxers and began to touch himself.

"Ji... what are you doing?" my heart beat sped up as he threw his head back and moaned.

"Imagining you drooling all over my dick." he replied and let out a few short breaths.

I felt myself getting hard again at the scene in front of me. "Let me suck you baby."

"Nope." he pulled his hand away and glanced down at his member that was pressing against the thin material. "I love teasing you."

I almost drooled at how big he looked and wanted so badly to taste him.

I locked eyes with him and gently held onto the wrist that wore the bracelet I gave him.

"Please..." I begged as I rubbed the bracelet and moved closer.

"No." he repeated and smirked. "Felix will be here any second."

At that moment my phone lit up and I groaned, reaching for it.

 **Felisquito**  
I'm almost at your house!  
Hope you guys aren't up to anything naughty 😏

"You're right, he's almost here." I confirmed and threw my phone back on the bed.

Jisung got off the bed and moved to the door, locking it. He looked back at me and smirked at my confused expression.

He reached down and pulled out his dick, holding it out to me. "Want a taste?"

"You devil." I breathed out and immediately went over to him. I placed both hands on his thighs as I took him into my mouth.

"Minho! Felix is here!" I heard my mother shout up the stairs.

"Fuck." I muttered and bobbed my head faster.

"Can you make me cum in 30 seconds baby?" he taunted with his hand on the door handle.

I tried everything I could to make Jisung spill his seed in that short amount of time but Felix knocking on the door made me panic and I probably wasn't doing a good job.

"Why's the door locked? Guys?" Felix attempted to open the door and knocked again.

"One sec!" Jisung shouted through the door and smirked down at me. "Time's up baby."

He pushed me away, making me flop down on my butt in defeat.

"Hi guys, ready for this group project?" Felix walked in with a grin and then raised his eyebrows at me. "Minho what are you doing on the floor?"

I opened and closed my mouth like a fish while Jisung took a pair of my loose trousers to cover his obviously hard member.

"No reason." I eventually answered and stood up weakly.

Felix sniffed. "Now that I think about it, why does it stink of testosterone in here?"

"Yeah, about that..."

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Minho's POV**

"You guys WHAT?" Felix squealed loudly before slapping a hand to his mouth.

"Shush!" I hushed him aggressively and glanced at the door to the kitchen, half expecting Jisung to appear at any second.

"Sorry." Felix said sheepishly and grabbed a few bags of crisps. "I'm just so shocked, you guys only started dating... wait, are you actually dating?"

"Well I haven't asked him to be my boyfriend yet but I consider him my boyfriend." I shrugged.

"I'd bloody hope so since he had your dick in his mouth and his in yours!"

"Keep your fucking voice down for fucks sake!"

"AHHH my ship is sailing." Felix ignored my warning and instead swooned dreamily.

"Yeah whatever, let's get back upstairs before Jisung comes looking for us." I muttered and grabbed a few cans of coke plus a few other snacks.

"So who's the top in the relationship? Felix asked casually as we walked up the stairs.

"Umm... me?" I answered hesitantly.

Felix smirked. "You sure mate? Jisung looks like he has a kinky side to him."

"That's none of your business." I avoided his question in embarrassment and walked faster so he couldn't ask any more questions.

"Soooo Jisung." Felix began as we re-entered my bedroom. "Someone was telling me-"

I shoved my whole body into Felix, making him trip over his own feet and fall to the floor.

"Wow why are you so clumsy Felix? Ha ha anyway... Felix was just telling me how Changbin tops in his relationship."

"Mean hoe!" Felix pouted from the floor.

"Uhhh... okay?" Jisung's eyes were visible above the piece of paper he was holding whilst laying on the bed. "You guys aren't acting weird at all."

I threw the snacks at him and was silently impressed when he caught a packet before it hit his face.

"I'm not giving you any crisps." Felix ripped open a packet of doritos and stuffed them into his mouth before hiding the others behind his back.

I crossed my arms. "Whose house is this?"

"Mine." Felix mumbled, a few crumbs falling out his mouth.

I reached for one of the cans of pop and opened it, holding it threateningly over his head.

"I swear I will pour this all over you if you don't pass the food Lix."

Felix wasn't phased. "It'll go all over your floor too."

"The floor is wooden, I can clean it up easily. You however... will have to walk home all sticky."

"You're such a mean h- MINHO!" Felix scrambled up when a drop of liquid hit his fringe and dripped onto his cheek. "I didn't think you were serious!"

I smirked and took a long sip of the drink. "Don't underestimate me Yongbok."

"Will you guys stop messing around? We've barely got anything done." Jisung said as he typed away on his phone.

"Umm says the one texting?" Felix laid beside Jisung and glanced at his phone. "Eww you're texting that bitch."

 _"That bitch_ happens to be my best friend." Jisung turned his phone away and continued to type.

I slid myself on the other side of Jisung, ignoring his raised eyebrows as I tried to see what he was typing.

"What does that hoe want?" I squinted as Jisung turned the brightness down on his device.

"Jisung apparently." Felix replied nonchalantly.

"Stop chatting shit Felix. She's just talking to me about this weekend's camping trip."

"It's obvious she wants you though bro." Felix wiped at the coke that was still on his cheek and stuck his finger into his mouth.

I made a face before wiggling forward to get a better view of his messages. "Let's see what she's saying hmm... OH MY GOD DID SHE TELL YOU TO BRING A CONDOM?!"

I didn't care how loud I was being as I tried to grab his phone to confirm what I had just seen.

"MIN WILL YOU CALM THE FUCK DOWN?" Jisung slapped away my hands and locked his phone. "She asked me to bring a cooler filled with food... not a damn condom."

I sat up with my face flushed red in embarrassment. "I swear I saw the word condom..."

"Get your mind out the gutter." Jisung slid past me and moved over to our pile of work on the floor. "Shall we get back to our poster?"

"I'm booooored." Felix whined. "Can't we watch a movie? We have ages until this project is due."

I sighed. "I guess so..."

Jisung groaned. "I forgot you two are lazy bums who always leave work till the last minute."

"Hey!" Felix and I exclaimed at the same time.

"I'm not lazy, I just work better under time constraints."

I nodded in agreement at Felix's words and grinned when Jisung reluctantly came back over to us.

"Fine we can watch a movie."

"Jisung and Felix you both choose the movie while I make the bed more comfy." I told them and proceeded to fluff the cushions as they went over to my desk.

I tried to ignore the constant lighting-up of Jisung's phone but curiosity got the better of me.

I made sure Jisung's attention was on the screen before picking up his phone.

 **Herin** ☺️🤪  
Hey where'd u go? 😭  
Jisungieeeeee!  
Answer meeeee!  
Why'd u leave me on read?   
Are u doing the group project with ur friends rn?   
I wish I was in ur group 😢  
Babe I gtg but I'll talk to u later ok?   
Bye xxx 😘

I almost puked at her messages and how desperate she sounded. Doesn't she realise Jisung isn't interested in her?

Also she had the NERVE to call him babe when they weren't even dating.

"Why are you looking at my phone?" I jumped a mile when I heard Jisung's voice right next to me.

"Oh shit, sorry I was just wondering who was messaging you so much." I said sheepishly as he grabbed his phone out my hand.

"Why though? It's not your phone." his expression turned cold and he laid down on the bed facing the screen.

I sighed, suddenly feeling sad once again that he didn't realise how much Herin was annoying me.

"You chose a horror film?" I winced as I laid down next to him and put a pillow in front of my face.

Jisung grabbed the pillow away from me. "Stop being a wimp, we've seen this movie before but Felix wants to watch it."

"You know I hate this film..." I whined quietly as The Nun began playing.

I wanted so badly to hug Jisung and for him to comfort me but I was scared of rejection after he found me looking at his phone.

Around 20 minutes into the film I felt an arm wrap around my torso and I smiled as Jisung pulled me closer to him.

"I've got you babe." he whispered and leaned his head against mine briefly before looking back at the screen.

I relaxed into his touch and felt a bit braver as I faced the demonic nun on the screen. Jisung always knew how to make me feel better.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Minho's POV**

Friday rolled around faster than I'd hoped and I felt bile rise to my throat as Herin bounded up to Jisung at the end of the school day.

"Jisungieeee." she drawled and latched onto his arm. "Are you excited for this weekend?"

"Of course I am." he smiled at her.

"As you know we'll be meeting at the camp ground fairly early so don't oversleep!" she giggled. "Do you want me to text you to wake you up?"

"Nah I'm good."

"She's just taking the piss at this point." I jumped when I noticed Felix stood next to me with a disgusted look on his face. "As if Jisung is incapable of waking himself up."

"Tell me about it." I said dryly. "I have a bad feeling about this weekend."

"Trust him." Felix patted my arm. "He may not be your boyfriend yet but it's pretty obvious you're both into each other."

When I didn't reply Felix continued. "Is there any reason you haven't asked him to be official yet?"

_Because I don't know if his feelings are genuine._

_Because of the bracelet._

_Because I'm an idiot._

"No reason." I uttered and waved lamely at Jisung exited the classroom with Herin still attached to his arm.

"Try to distract yourself while he's away." he said sympathetically. "How about we all go back to my house and drink? My parents are out until late."

"That sounds amazing right now." I agreed and we joined the rest of our friends before walking back to Felix's house.

We went up to his bedroom where he showed us his secret stash of alcohol. He handed us a bottle each before we sat comfortably in a circle.

"So are we just drinking or are we going to play a drinking game?" Changbin asked.

"I'm fine with playing a game as long as you don't dare me to blow Hyunjin off like you said last time." Seungmin eyed him warily.

"I was joking about that." he grumbled and then looked at Chan mischievously. "Hey Chan, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you like more, Woojin or Jeongin?"

Jeongin immediately upturned his bottle and gulped down the liquid until Felix reached out to stop him.

"Save it for your turn." he scolded.

Chan was speechless as he looked back and forth between Woojin and Jeongin.

He let out a big sigh. "That's a bit of a horrible question Changbin don't you think?"

Changbin smirked in response. "I think we're all dying to know."

"I like them both equally."

Hyunjin groaned. "For real? You don't like one of them a little more than the other?"

Chan glared at him before planting a kiss on both Jeongin's and Woojin's lips.

"I like them both." he repeated, completely oblivious to the starry eyed expressions on the boys next to him.

"Wow." I said quietly and silently wished I was as confident as him.

"Fair enough." Changbin seemed content with seeing him kiss both of them. "Minho truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to-"

"I dare you to text Herin saying she's a bitch." Felix interrupted.

"Jisung will kill me." I gulped, my hand hovering over my pocket where my phone sat.

"Who cares? Maybe you two can have angry sex together."

I blushed and drank a little before pulling out my phone.

 **IkNoWyOuKnOw**  
You're a bitch.

Everyone crowded around me to see what she would reply but she still hadn't replied a minute later.

"Well this is disappointing." Seungmin sighed.

"Yep." Felix agreed.

"She hates me so she probably won't reply any-"

I almost dropped my phone in shock when it vibrated, signalling a new message.

 **Herin** ☺️🤪  
Whatever hoe.  
I'm going to make sure Jisung fucks me when we're together  _alone_ in our tent ;)  
Then he'll definitely be mine for sure.

 **IkNoWyOuKnOw**  
He would never do that.

 **Herin** ☺️🤪  
I'll record it for u x

"Eww who would want to see her naked?" Hyunjin pretended to puke as I put my phone away.

"I swear if she touches him-"

"Chill Minho." Woojin said. "Don't stress about something that is unlikely to happen. You can worry about it if it actually does happen but for now just forget about them."

"I guess." I sighed.

"Binnie truth or dare?" Felix continued with the game.

"Dare." Changbin grinned.

"I dare you to kiss me for a minute straight in front of everyone."

Everyone apart from Changbin and Felix groaned and made noises of protest as Changbin immediately attached his lips onto Felix's.

"Cover your eyes Jeongin!" Seungmin placed a hand over the youngest boy's eyes.

"I've had a dream about a blowjob, I'm pretty sure I can handle Felix and Changbin kissing." Jeongin replied in annoyance.

"There's a difference between dreaming it and actually seeing or doing it in real life sweetie." Chan told him.

"I'm not a baby okay? Stop treating me like one!" he crossed his arms and pouted adorably.

"You're the youngest, you're still a baby in our eyes." Felix said as their minute came to an end.

"I'll show you how much of an adult I am." he glared at us all. "Someone dare me to do something."

"I dare you to dominate Chan and Woojin at the same time." Changbin smirked.

"Why do you always give the most inappropriate dares?" Seungmin questioned with a look of disapproval.

Changbin shrugged and we turned our attention to Jeongin who had pushed both Chan and Woojin onto the floor.

He alternated between kissing their necks, up their jaws and sucking on their lips.

"Fucking hell." Hyunjin seemed entranced by the sight in front of him, earning a slap from his boyfriend. "What? It's hot seeing our baby dominate two guys at once."

"Happy now?" Jeongin turned and glared at Changbin while wiping saliva off his chin.

"I can't believe I just got taken advantage of by a baby." Chan muttered as he sat up.

"Ditto." Woojin agreed with a similar expression.

An hour later and the alcohol was clearly getting to my head as I pulled out my phone again and opened a chat with Jisung.

"You don't want to do that mate." Chan warned.

He had a higher tolerance than the rest of us so it would probably have been smart of me to listen to him but I ignored him anyway.

 **IkNoWyOuKnOw**  
I miss you :( </3

 **Jisquirrel**  
It's only been a few hours Min!

 **IkNoWyOuKnOw**  
I know :(

 **Jisquirrel**  
I'll be back before you know it <3  
I gotta go to sleep or Herin will kill me for waking up late

 **IkNoWyOuKnOw**  
🤢🤮

Jisung left me on read, making me sigh and take a long swig of the almost empty bottle in my hand.

"Forget him." Felix repeated Woojin's words from earlier. "Just talk to him when he's back from the trip."

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Minho's POV**

It was Saturday evening and I was watching a movie to distract myself from my anxiety. Jisung hadn't texted me all day and that was clearly a sign he was enjoying himself without me.

I checked the time and let out a sigh when I noticed it was already 11pm. Jisung would probably be sleeping by now.

I almost dropped my phone in shock when it vibrated. Jisung's name popped up on the notification showing he had sent me an image. My heart raced in excitement as I opened up the message but then I felt sick to my stomach at what I saw.

 **Jisquirrel**  
[image]  
We're dating now 😉  
At least Herin had the guts to ask me to be her boyfriend.

I sat up slowly, my hands trembling as I stared at the image of Herin and Jisung kissing. My worst nightmare had just come true and I couldn't do anything about it.

 **IkNoWyOuKnOw**  
Jisung... why?

 **Jisquirrel**  
What do you mean 'why?'  
I like Herin so get over yourself and stop thinking you're good enough for me.

 **IkNoWyOuKnOw**  
What about the things we did together?  
Did they mean nothing to you?

 **Jisquirrel**  
Clearly.

 **IkNoWyOuKnOw**  
Give me another chance please?!  
 _Not delivered_

 **IkNoWyOuKnOw**  
Jisung? Did you block me?!  
 _Not delivered_

My breathing increased until I was hyperventilating and I was clutching at my chest in an attempt to calm myself down. I couldn't believe this was happening, I thought things were going fine between Jisung and I.

The only mistake I had made was not asking Jisung to be my boyfriend sooner... but if we had done  _things_ together, surely he felt something for me?

_He was playing with me._

My brain conjured up the most painful thought and made me believe it to be true. Why else would he act like he liked me but do things with Herin too?

I didn't even realise I was crying until the salty wetness hit my lips. I angrily wiped at my eyes and turned off my phone just in case he unblocks me and decides to send more pictures.

"Dumb bracelet." I grit my teeth as I ripped it off my wrist for the second time, leaving an angry red mark. I stormed over to the bin and hesitated for a few seconds as I stared at the bracelet in my hand.

Another wave of anger hit me causing me to harshly throw the bracelet away and kick the bin as if it was the cause of my misery.

I dived under the covers on my bed and hugged my knees to my chest. A sob escaped my throat, opening the floodgates to another round of tears. My covers were stained in my tears but I didn't care.

All I could think about what how lonely I felt and what I did to deserve such harsh treatment. Even if Jisung preferred Herin over me, he didn't have to send me a picture of them kissing. The photo was burned into my memory and I was sure that I would be haunted by it in my dreams.

I didn't move from my bed for the next two days apart from when my bladder was practically begging me to go to the toilet. I avoided looking at my reflection in the mirror because I was sure I looked terrible and didn't want to feel even worse than I already did.

It wasn't until Monday afternoon that I finally reached for my phone and turned it back on. I was immediately hit with multiple notifications.

 **Felisquito**  
Minho where are you?  
It's not like you to miss out on school  
We're all worried

 **ChannieDuckie**  
You okay mate?

 **SeungminInTheBuilding**  
Minhoooo are you sick?

I closed my eyes and let my phone flop onto the bed. I was grateful that my friends cared about me but I didn't want to face them just yet. I was too embarrassed about what had happened and I didn't want them to pity me.

I wearily raised my head as the doorbell rang. I frowned, wondering who it could be at this time.

I trudged down the stairs and didn't bother to peek out the window to check who it was before opening the door. I squinted as the sunlight hit my sensitive eyes and raised my hand to create a shield against the rays.

"Hey." I looked directly at the person standing in front of me as he spoke.

Felix stood clutching his school bag, a soft smile on his face.

"Felix." I choked out, all emotions rushing back to me. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at school?"

"You weren't answering our texts and the school didn't know where you were so I told the teacher I was sick. I came straight here to make sure you were okay."

I stared at him, a rogue tear running down my cheek. "You did that for me?" I whispered and started bawling my eyes out.

He engulfed me in a hug, his kindness filling up the hole that was in my chest. "You're my best friend, of course. Do you want to talk?"

I nodded into his shoulder. "You're the best Felix."

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Minho's POV**

"So what's wrong? Are you sick?" Felix asked as I led him upstairs.

"Sick of people fucking me over yeah." I mumbled.

"Who fucked you over?"

"Jisung." his name brought back the pain that had momentarily disappeared.

Felix looked surprised. "What did he do?"

"Was he at school?" I dug my nails into my palms and waited anxiously for his answer.

He nodded. "Yeah he was."

"Was he... all over Herin?"

A look of understanding came over Felix's face. "Minho... has their weekend away together really affected you that badly?"

"Of course it did." I snapped. "Wouldn't you be hurt if Changbin sent you a photo of himself another person kissing?"

Felix froze. "Are you serious?"

"I'm serious." I said as I grabbed my phone. "That prick sent me a photo of him and Herin kissing."

"At school they weren't even talking..." Felix trailed off as he looked at the photo I was showing him. "Min you're actually an idiot."

"What?" I looked at my phone to make sure I was showing him the right photo.

"Herin obviously went onto Jisung's phone and took a photo of herself kissing him while he was sleeping."

I blinked several times. "I-"

Felix grabbed my phone and held it up for both of us to see. "Don't you think it's a bit of a strange angle to take a photo from? You can even see part of Jisung's arm on the ground."

I squinted at the photo and realised he was right. "I can't believe I didn't see that."

Felix sighed. "You probably didn't see it because you were too upset at what you saw."

I was quiet for a few moments before suddenly becoming angry. "OH MY GOD HERIN KISSED JISUNG WITHOUT HIS PERMISSION. THAT BITCH-"

I was silenced by Felix slapping a hand to my mouth. "Stop yelling about it and actually do something! Text Jisung!"

"She blocked my number on his phone." I sighed.

"I'll text him then." I waited anxiously as Felix pulled out his phone and furiously typed away.

"What are you typing?" I tried to peek over the top.

Felix grinned mischievously. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Did you tell him to come over? Felix I'm a mess right now! He can't see me like this-"

"You look fine." he interrupted. "Besides Jisung likes you too much to care about what you look like."

I opened my mouth to retort but I realised my best friend was probably right. I knew that if it was me, I wouldn't care what Jisung looked like... I'd only care that he was safe.

"I'll just wash my face then." I slipped off the bed and ran to the bathroom.

After thoroughly washing off the dirt that had accumulated over the past few days, I leaned my hands on the sink and stared into the mirror.

"You've got this Minho. This time you're actually going to ask Jisung to be your boyfriend."

My heart fluttered at the thought of finally being official with the person I'd been in love with for so long.

I confidently walked back to where Felix was waiting. "I think I'm ready- OH FUCK I'M NOT READY."

I panicked and literally jumped onto Felix as soon as I heard the doorbell ring.

"He's here." I whimpered.

Felix collapsed into laughter all the while I was squashing him under my weight. "Get off me you idiot! Go get your man."

"I'm scared!" I climbed off him but still remained rooted to the spot.

Felix sighed. "I'll go get him for you then."

"But-" he had run out the room before I had time to protest.

"Oh shit. What am I going to say?" I walked around my room anxiously while pulling at my hair.

I heard footsteps on the stairs and then a knock on the door. "Min?"

My breath caught in my throat at the voice I had missed so much.

"Y-yeah?"

"Can I come in?"

"Oh- of course!" I hurriedly walked over to the door and pulled it open. "Hi."

"Hi." he smiled, almost making me forget everything that had happened over the weekend. "Felix told me to come over."

I nodded. "Where has Felix gone?"

"He said he'd be back later... he had some things to do."

"That traitor, leaving me by myself." I hissed under my breath then smiled sheepishly at Jisung. "Well do you want to sit down?"

He took a seat on my bed and looked up at my expectantly. "Are you going to sit down too or..?"

"Did you kiss Herin?" I blurted out.

His eyes widened. "What? No! Minho I thought we talked about-"

I shoved my phone in his face and studied his reaction.

"What the fuck-" he grabbed the phone from my hands. "Is that Herin and I?"

I felt my body shake nervously. "Yes... look at the messages too."

He looked up at me with a worried expression after reading the messages. "Minho this wasn't me, this must have been Herin! I would never do-"

"I know that now." I cut him off and sat beside him. "I was so mad until Felix told me I was being an idiot and Herin had actually taken the photo."

Jisung relaxed slightly but still looked worried. "You must have been so upset." he said quietly.

I bit my lip. "Yeah..."

He turned to look at me and cupped my face suddenly. "You know I care about you right?"

My heart exploded with love. "Yes."

His eyes flickered to my lips. "I want you to know that nothing happened between Herin and I last weekend. If anything, I was extremely pissed at her and was looking forward to seeing you at school today."

I watched his lips move, barely hearing what he was saying. He moved forward slightly, making me lock eyes with him once again.

"I love you Min." his lips gently hit mine and I immediately responded by leaning into his touch.

I kissed him like it was the last time, our lips moving perfectly in sync. We were both breathing fast, our hands roaming each other's bodies as if we were hungry for each other.

I pulled away. "Jisung..."

I took a shaky breath. "Give me your arm."

He gave me a confused look before holding out his arm.

I moved the bracelet down his wrist. "I want to ask you something but I can only do that if you're not wearing this anymore."

"Okay..?"

I glanced at him one more time, hoping that he would still love me after removing this ornament from his wrist.

Taking a deep breath I pulled it off and removed the bracelet from my own wrist too.

"Was something supposed to happen?" he said eventually after I'd been staring at the two bracelets in my hand for minutes on end.

I looked up at him. "Do you not feeling anything different?"

He laughed softly. "You asked me a similar question after giving me the bracelet. If I recall correctly my answer was  _am I supposed to feel something?"_

I frowned in confusion. "So you still love me?"

"Of course I do baby."

I jumped off my bed and ran to my bag where I was sure I still had the packaging for these friendship bracelets. I fumbled around and felt the familiar scrunch of the wrapper.

"Were these fake?" I muttered to myself as I began to read the writing on the back. "Ah... the small print." I said as I read the tiny writing that I hadn't bothered to read before.

_"Doesn't work on someone who already loves you."_

"Ji... how long have you loved me?" I looked up at him as he laid watching me with his head resting on his hands.

"...a long time."

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Minho's POV**

I stared at the boy in front of me as a slight tinge of pink painted his cheeks.

"You've loved me for a long time?" I repeated and then suddenly pinched myself to check I wasn't dreaming.

He gave me a disapproving look as I hissed in pain before the smile returned to his face. "Yeah."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's complicated." he bit his lip and sat up.

I stood and walked so that I was now standing in front of him.

"Ji... will you be my boyfriend?" I asked and gently stroked his cheek as he looked up at me.

"I'd love to." he breathed out and I gently pushed him backwards so that he was lying on his back. I climbed on top of the bed and straddled his hips, inhaling his scent as I kissed my way up his jaw to his soft lips.

My heart exploded in happiness at kissing Jisung as my boyfriend for the first time. He was finally mine and I was his.

"What's so complicated about this?" I murmured quietly as we pulled away to breathe.

His eyes flickered open and he sighed before turning his head to the side. "My parents don't know I'm gay."

I stared down at his troubled expression. "Well in that case how do you know they won't be okay with it?"

"Because they talk crap about other gay people that they know. They don't say anything bad to their faces because it doesn't affect their lives but if they knew I was gay..." he trailed off as I gently turned his head so that he was looking at me again.

"If they don't accept you for who you are then that's their loss. Who are they to dictate your sexuality?"

"They're my parents and I'm scared Min. What if they kick me out?"

"Come live with me."

"It's not that simple-"

"Life is never simple, but I'll support you through whatever happens." I kissed his cheek and laid beside him.

"I guess that's all I need then." he smiled and held onto my hand. "So what was the deal with the bracelets? I thought you were friend-zoning me when you gave me one."

"Oh..." I pushed my face into my pillow in embarrassment. "Promise you won't be mad?"

"Unless you tell me you were in fact friend-zoning me, I won't be mad." he grinned cheekily as I took my face out the pillow.

"I did something really dumb and bought those friendship bracelets because apparently they would make the other person fall in love with you. So I tried to make you believe I only thought of you as a friend but in fact I've loved you for as long as I can remember."

"Is that what it said on the package?" he scoffed and then suddenly pulled away.

"Ji?" I leaned on my elbow as he struggled with something.

He slumped back on the bed with a relieved expression. "I had to take off the bracelet that Herin gave me just in case it was messing with my head."

"I don't think it was the same as the one I gave you." I told him as I looked at the abandoned bracelet on the floor. "She only did it to one-up me."

"No one could ever one-up you." he pecked my lips briefly before standing up. 

"Are you leaving?" I asked worriedly as he threw the bracelet in the bin and then walked over to the door.

He turned back to look at me. "I'm going to tell my parents that I love you, not Herin - they have been wanting me to choose her as my future wife since forever."

I pretended to puke as I went over to him. "I'm coming with you."

"Min, I don't want you to see my parents in a bad light. They may be a tad controlling but they only want the best for me."

"They're not just a  _tad_ controlling, they're trying to control your life and who you marry Jisung! I want to be with you while you tell them so I can give them my best death glare if they try something funny."

He placed his hands on my waist and pulled me closer, our noses barely touching as he stared at my lips.

"Fine." he whispered out and moved one of his hands slowly down to my crotch.

I swallowed loudly and felt my breathing quicken as he let his hand rest over the top of my growing bulge. It still amazed me how much control he had over me and I could tell he was enjoying himself by the way a smirk formed on his lips.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I tried to move his hand away but instead he cupped my bulge, making a moan escape my lips.

"Once this is all sorted I want to make love to you." his voice was barely heard over the sound of my heavy breathing. 

"How could I say no to that." I smirked back at him and tried to ignore my growing need for him.

His hand released from my groin and he didn't give me time to recover before opening the door. "Let's get this over with then."

 


End file.
